


The Lover's Justice Detective

by LazyChoco



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Light Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 10:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11183217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyChoco/pseuds/LazyChoco
Summary: He was a very odd bird, as his name implied, and it drew the curiosity of the resident Panther, who decided she was going sate it, even if it killed her. Ann/Akechi.





	The Lover's Justice Detective

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello there readers. I'm here with a very rare pairing that I never thought about doing that is centered around Ann and Akechi. Sorry if I made any of the characters OOC. This pairing is interesting to me so I decided to just do it. Thanks to my beta Darth Azareal for editing. Enjoy readers!

It was another sweltering hot evening, Ann Takamaki yawned as she exited the train in Shibuya. School had ended a little while ago. As always, she was mentally exhausted from never ending amount of school work. At the very least, she was taking her studies a bit more seriously. Despite only having top marks in the subject English in class.

Not to mention, being a part of the phantom thieves that stole hearts from evil adults. Being Panther. The one who deceived the eyes of her enemies and others. But that didn't mean she didn't enjoy it. It was actually more fun to her like a real job than her modeling career.

So as normal for her, she decided to energize her brain by spending time in the underground mall. The blonde girl emerged in the store and took interest in looking for a dress. She raised an eyebrow thoughtfully as she examined the colorful fabric of summer dresses on the racks. As she perused the clothes hanging, she spotted a familiar mop of brown hair and silver suitcase moving in her direction.

The young man was focusing on his phone and talked in a low voice. Wasn't that...? Without thinking, Ann calls out to him, "Akechi?!" She startles the detective as he raised his head up in alarm before his gaze landed on her. Almost in a panic, she wanted to kick herself. _'I'm such an idiot! Why did I call out his name, he probably had better things to do and he might rat us out to the police!'_

She saw him visibly relax as he approached her. "Hello, Ann, fancy meeting you here." He said politely as he glanced at the clothes she was looking at.

"Y-yeah, I was just browsing to try and re-energize! School really wears me out at times you know?" She said with a nervous laugh.

Akechi smiled as he straightened his tie. "Hm, I can understand. My own schoolwork often leaves me stressing as well." he agreed when he grabbed a shirt from the rack and hold it up to Ann, studying it. Ann stared in awe at the stylized heart with swirling patterns surrounding it.

Who knew that Akechi of all people had taste in clothing in women? Maybe he wasn't bad after all? But she did had to keep her guard up. "This would probably look cute on you." He offered as he flipped the shirt around.

Ann looked the shirt over before taking it from Akechi. "That _is_ cute!~ I'll check it over, come with me." She beamed before grabbing Akechi by the wrist as he made a surprised noise. She led him to the back of the small store to use the lone changing room. "Wait there." She orders sternly then smiles before ducking into the room and leaving Akechi feeling a tad awkward.

She stripped off her normal shirt then pulled on the one Akechi showed her, glancing down at it. It felt snug around her chest. _'Hopefully, it doesn't draw the wrong kind of attention.'_ She thought. Ann came from the changing room, seeing Akechi tapped on his phone.

Akechi _does_ have good taste! Clearing her throat to gain his attention, she struck a confident pose like she does when modeling as she winked. "Don't I look nice?" Ann asked with a soft giggle. The young man looked up from his phone and stared at her.

Akechi nodded with a smile, "You look incredible Takamaki, looks like I have good fashion sense after all."

"It would certainly seem that way." She complimented gratefully, giving her breasts a little jiggle to mess with him. She found it cute the way he blushed as he tried not to stare.

"Well, I'm glad you like what I chose." He says, clearing his throat. Ann giggled and goes to the counter, making a show of pulling the tag off and paying for the shirt.

"Want to grab something to eat? I'm kinda hungry, and I think I could use the company of a cute guy like you." She said with a wink as she grabbed his gloved hand and dragged him with her. The girl heard him sigh and laughs, knowing that he was going with her.

* * *

Before they know it, they were at Big Bang Burger, filled with food in front of them as they chat. Ann had ordered a cheeseburger, soda, and fries. Akechi had regular water and a burger. "So how did you decide you wanted to be a detective?" Ann asks between bites.

"Well, I actually decided to when I was old enough to understand that my father had left while my mother was pregnant with me." He says, his voice sounding sad but he gave a mere shrug.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Ann's feature grew sorrow until Akechi responded reassuringly.

"It's nothing really, you didn't know. It's in the past." He took a sip of his water. Ann nodded her head, going back to her meal. "So tell me about yourself. What's it like being a model?" He countered, his eyes focused on her now.

Ann paused briefly, taking a drink of her soda before answering. "It's annoying more often than not. As fun as it seems to dress in nice outfits the camera man's instructions are so vague at times. 'Ann I need you to look more mature, now be more innocent, be sexy, be coy.' Ugh, don't become a model." She responded with a laugh, earning a grin from Akechi.

"I'll be sure to cross it off my 'potential careers if being a detective doesn't work out' list." He jokingly said. "Tch, who am I kidding. Plenty of others seem to find me fascinating, maybe I could be an actor instead... but it can be quite a nuisance with the popularity," he whispered the last words so low Ann nearly didn't hear it.

He put a hand on his chin, thinking as the other swirls around the water in his glass with cube ice as he stared. Something in Akechi's reddish brown eyes that sparked with cheerfulness in them once then turned to dread. Her ocean blue eyes scanned him, his features, his posture. For someone who figured out the phantom's identities and for them to remain cautious around him, he doesn't seem too unpleasant.

"Akechi-kun?"

"Yes?" Akechi smiled, his eyes back on her.

"Do you have any friends?"

"Not really. Makoto's sister Sae is who I'm always associated with but I'm usually isolated. But I'm alright." It was silent until he spoke again. "Tell me, Ann. What is Akira like? Since he is the leader after all." Akechi suddenly questioned with an eyebrow raised in curiosity.

Ann did her best to suppress her choking at the sudden change in topic. "Well, he's our leader. He's quiet, preferring to listen to get as much info as he can before making a decision. When he does speak, it's with an air of authority that makes it clear it's the final word." She said, setting her food down and staring off into space.

"He's smart, despite how he may look or act, and daring, and at the same time, he watches out for all of us. He cares, and he's always willing to be the first into battle and he always has some kind of plan in place. I honestly think it would take a genius to out plan him." She says, and Akechi can't help but grin wickedly.

"You sound like you admire him a great deal, one would think you have romantic feelings for him." He replied, laughing as Ann stammered and blushed.

"N-not like that. I see him as a protective brother along with Ryuji. I don't see myself with anyone yet." she answered with a sigh.

"That's good," Akechi replied with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Ann quickly looked at him as he shakes his head with wide eyes.

"Oh, nothing."

The sound of his phone ring in his pocket as Ann saw him quickly reach for it. He excused himself, standing up to walk out in front of the restaurant. _'Hm, it's probably his job.'_ she thought, sipping on her soda. As she saw him outside talking quietly, she wondered how she and Akechi were a bit similar. Which was rare to find someone like her. They were both isolated, in their own way.

Maybe she could try to know him a bit better. Snapping her fingers at the thought, she smiled with confidence. But her stomach had butterflies in them. Why is that? They were only friends hanging out. It isn't long when Akechi finally came and started to gather his things. Ann, surprised, looked at him. "Going already?"

"My apologies but yes. I have an important meeting to go to, I wouldn't want to be late." Akechi told her, his face in regret. "It was nice talking with you, Takamaki."

"Wait!"

Akechi paused and looks down at her. "What is it?" He asked, giving her a look.

"I-I was wondering if you would like to maybe get some coffee when you have some more free time or see a movie?" She says nervously, her cheeks turning bright pink.

Akechi stood there in slight shock and thought, his fingers tapping his chin. "You're an interesting one..." Ann looked up at him nervously as she waited for his answer. He then noded with a smile, "Hm, I'd like that actually. When I have an idea of when I'll have more free time I'll text you." He waved and rushed back out the door.

Ann watched Akechi take his leave as she pumps a fist in the air. She cheers loudly, not noticing other customers giving her an incredulous, annoyed look. Despite this, the girl leans back in her chair. She would learn more about him soon enough. But then she thought back to what he said. _'Wait... what did he mean I'm interesting?'_


End file.
